


Un réveillon improvisé

by Little_T



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Français | French, Marichat, Noel - Freeform, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_T/pseuds/Little_T
Summary: Le soir du 24 décembre, alors qu'elle s'apprête à passer le réveillon seule, Marinette aperçoit Chat Noir qui se balade sur les toits de Paris. Marichat de Noël.





	Un réveillon improvisé

— Maman ! Papa ! Je suis prête pour commencer la soir...

Marinette coupa son élan d’enthousiasme et se figea net au milieu de la pièce, ravalant la fin de sa phrase. Ses parents étaient dans le canapé, blottis l'un contre l'autre et profondément endormis. La jeune fille ne put retenir un sourire de tendresse face à ce spectacle qui n'avait pourtant rien d'inédit. Ses parents travaillaient durs, avec passion et acharnement, et finissaient souvent leurs journées épuisés. Leur fille avait l'habitude de passer ses soirées seule, dans sa chambre, et ça ne lui avait jamais posé de problème. Sauf que ce soir, c'était particulier. Ce soir, c'était le 24 décembre, et ils étaient supposés passer Noël tous les trois, ensemble.

Qu'était-elle supposée faire ?

Avec un petit soupir, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

— Je crois que ce soir, ça sera juste toi et moi Tikki, déclara à l'attention de sa petite compagne Kwami.

Contrairement à son habitude, la petite coccinelle ne sortit pas de sa cachette pour lui répondre, et l'adolescente fronça les sourcils.

— Tikki ? 

Un bruit lui répondit finalement, en provenance de la cuisine et Marinette s'y dirigea, légèrement inquiète. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de trouver son amie, bien cachée au fond d'une boîte de biscuits de Noël dont il ne restait que des miettes.

— Marinette, je ne me sens pas très bien...  
— Tikki, soupira la jeune fille en la prenant doucement dans ses mains. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas en manger autant !  
— Mais c'est tellement bon.  
— Je vais t'installer dans ma chambre, dormir t'aidera à digérer.

  


* * * 

  


Appuyée contre la rambarde de sa terrasse, Marinette ferma les yeux, profitant du vent froid sur son visage. Elle aimait tellement les fêtes, les illuminations dans toute la ville, les décorations colorées, les moments à partager avec tous ceux qu'elle aimait... Elle s'en faisait une joie chaque année. Quelle ironie qu'elle se retrouve seule ce soir, tous ses proches dormant à poings fermés alors qu'il n'était même pas encore dix-neuf heures.

Malgré cette drôle de situation, un sourire étirait ses lèvres et elle rouvrit les yeux pour admirer la ville qui étincelait de mille feux. C'était magnifique. Elle ne se lasserait probablement jamais de ce spectacle. Si Tikki ne s'était pas montrée aussi gourmande, elle se serait sans aucun doute déjà transformée en Ladybug pour aller admirer la vue depuis le haut de la Tour Eiffel. Ça devait être époustouflant. Mais bon, tant pis. Elle se contenterait de sa petite terrasse pour cette nuit.

Son regard parcourut les toits environnants, et elle s'amusa à imaginer les gens qui y faisaient la fête, partageant rires et festins. Son imagination débordante se mit à inventer des scénarios familiaux farfelus pour des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine, les histoires et les idées défilant dans sa tête. Forcément, comme toujours, elle se mit à penser à Adrien et son imagination s'emballa d'autant plus, encouragée par les battements de son cœur.

Elle en était à s'imaginer l'épouser le soir de Noël, sous une neige pure et brillante, lorsqu'un mouvement inhabituel sur le toit voisin la tira subitement de ses rêveries. Aussitôt, elle se mit sur la défensive, prête à se défendre en cas de danger, oubliant presque qu'elle ne portait pas son déguisement. Mais une observation plus attentive lui permit de reconnaître une silhouette familière et elle se détendit aussitôt, un sourire taquin naissant sur ses lèvres.

— Tu cherches le Père Noël petit chaton ?

Ne s'attendant pas à être ainsi interpellé, Chat Noir sursauta et dérapa sur les tuiles glissantes où il était en train de marcher, tombant à la renverse dans la neige. Marinette ne put retenir un petit rire alors qu'il se redressait vivement, un sourire éclairant son visage alors qu'il reconnaissait la jeune fille. D'un bond, il la rejoignit sur sa terrasse, atterrissant agilement sur la rambarde juste à côté d'elle.

 

— Bonsoir Princesse, susurra-t-il. Tu n'as pas peur de finir sur la liste des méchants enfants en me prenant ainsi par surprise ?

Marinette roula des yeux, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par son ton charmeur.

— Je suis sûre que je suis bien plus sage que toi, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais dis-moi plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu fais à te promener tout seul pendant la nuit de Noël ?

S'il y avait une attaque d'akuma, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas pris la peine de s'arrêter pour lui parler. Mais s'il n'y avait pas de menace, que faisait Chat Noir transformé ? Ne devrait-il pas plutôt être chez lui, à faire la fête avec sa famille ? La luminosité de la terrasse de Marinette n'était pas la meilleure, mais elle était plus que suffisante pour que la jeune fille voit les yeux gonflés et rougis de son partenaire de combat. Était-il possible qu'il ait pleuré ?

— Je m'assure que tout le monde passe un bon réveillon. Après tout, n'est-ce pas le rôle d'un super-héros de veiller sur la ville une fois la nuit tombée ?

Marinette fronça les sourcils, vraiment pas satisfaite avec cette réponse, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'insister que Chat Noir se pencha dangereusement vers elle, approchant son visage du sien pour la fixer avec des yeux remplis de curiosité.

— Et toi alors ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tu ne devrais pas être avec tes parents, autour d'un bon repas ?  
— Mes parents ont travaillé toute la journée et ils se sont endormis devant la télévision, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux face au ridicule de sa réponse.  
— Pourquoi tu ne les réveilles pas ?  
— Ils ont besoin de repos, je n'ai pas envie de les forcer à rester éveillés juste pour moi.  
— Mais c'est Noël, s'étonna le garçon.

Il avait raison, c'était Noël, et Noël était fait pour être passé en famille. Elle savait que c'était dur de comprendre son choix, mais elle était aussi la seule à voir à quel point ses parents tombaient de fatigue pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, après avoir confectionné des centaines et des centaines de bûches.

— Ce n'est pas grave, on pourra le fêter tous les trois demain matin. Ce sera bien aussi, répondit Marinette en lui souriant, les joues rosies par le froid.

Chat Noir cligna des yeux, décontenancé par son attitude et puis sourit à son tour.

— Tu es incroyablement gentille, Marinette.

Les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent encore plus fort sous le compliment et pendant un instant, elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Puis une légère brise se souleva, la faisant frissonner et lui indiquant qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner au chaud. Alors qu’elle se frottait les bras pour se réchauffer un peu, une des idées les plus folles qu’elle avait jamais eu germa dans sa tête.

— Hé Chat Noir. Puisque je n'ai rien à faire de ma soirée, tu pourrais peut-être rester pour me tenir compagnie ? Si tu as terminé ta ronde de surveillance nocturne, évidemment, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Il la regarda un instant, la surprise se reflétant dans ses yeux verts, puis lui adressa un sourire qui était un pur mélange de bonheur et de reconnaissance.

— Ce serait avec plaisir, Princesse.

  


* * * 

  


Les décorations de Noël achetées par les Dupain-Cheng leur servaient à décorer la boulangerie. Pour les parties privées de leur maison, ils n'achetaient rien depuis des années, c'était Marinette qui se chargeait de tout. Des guirlandes en papier qu'elle avait fabriquées lorsqu'elle était enfant aux petits rennes à grelots qu'elle avait créé l'année précédente, absolument toutes leurs décorations privées étaient faites maison. Chaque décoration avait son histoire, ses petites imperfections et sa place attitrée dans la maison. Du salon à la salle de bain, chaque pièce possédait ses décorations.

Ainsi, lorsque Chat Noir entra dans la chambre de Marinette, la première chose qu'il vit, ce furent les guirlandes de pompons et de grelots qui étaient suspendues dans la pièce, de toutes les formes, alternant entre le rouge, le vert et le blanc et donnant une ambiance chaleureuse et joyeuse à la pièce.

— Ces décorations sont géniales ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de la guirlande la plus proche, les yeux brillant d'émerveillement. Où est-ce que tu les as achetées ?  
— Oh ça ? Je les ai fabriquées il y a deux ans, répondit Marinette en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était rien du tout.  
— Tu es tellement talentueuse, murmura le garçon en caressant un des pompons du bout des doigts.

Son amie l'entendit à peine, bien trop occupée à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir offrir à Chat Noir maintenant qu'elle l'avait invité à passer la soirée avec elle. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien maintenant pour savoir que c'était un ventre sur pattes et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à réclamer de quoi manger. Elle-même commençait à avoir faim, et tout ce qu'il y avait de comestible dans sa chambre c'était un paquet entamé de cookies destiné à Tikki, et probablement un vieux paquet de chewing-gums dans son sac à dos. Rien de très approprié pour un réveillon de Noël. En revanche le frigo en bas débordait de nourriture.

— Je vais aller nous chercher de quoi manger, d'accord ? lança-t-elle à Chat Noir qui afficha un immense sourire à cette annonce.  
— Bonne idée ! Je meurs de faim !  
— Ca ne me surprend pas du tout, nargua la jeune fille à voix basse avant de disparaître par la trappe de sa chambre.

  


* * * 

  


Marinette fit trois allers-retours pour rassembler tout ce qu'elle estimait nécessaire à leur petit réveillon improvisé dans sa chambre.

Le premier lui permit de s'assurer que ses parents dormaient bien profondément — et c'était le cas, elle aurait pu inviter tous ses amis à faire la fête dans la pièce juste à côté qu'ils ne se seraient pas réveillés — et de rassembler divers bols, assiettes, gobelets et couverts en plastique qu'elle monta dans sa chambre. Elle y retrouva Chat Noir, toujours occupé à fixer la guirlande de pompons suspendues au mur, ne remarquant même pas son retour. Sa queue se balançait doucement de droite à gauche, telle celle d'un prédateur s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie.

Ne souhaitant pas le déranger dans ce face à face extrêmement intense, Marinette se mordit les lèvres, essayant de contenir son amusement, et déposa rapidement ce qu'elle avait apporté avant de redescendre pour une deuxième tournée.

Cette fois, elle attrapa quelques jeux de société et des paquets de chips et de cacahuètes pour grignoter. Les emballages ne lui permirent pas de réintégrer sa chambre aussi discrètement que la première fois, et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un chaton à taille humaine, une guirlande saccagée à ses pieds et un pompon rouge dans la bouche. La lueur de fierté dans son regard se transforma rapidement en confusion en voyant son amie, et il s'empressa de recracher sa victime.

— Je suis désolé ! s'écria-t-il alors que ses joues rosissaient. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...Je...

Marinette éclata de rire, le coupant dans ses explications maladroites. Il ne broncha pas, se tenant honteusement devant elle alors qu'elle continuait à rire.

— Tu...tu es vraiment un adorable chaton, déclara finalement la jeune fille en reprenant sa respiration.

Chat Noir ne répondit rien, les joues encore plus rouges qu'avant, et elle s'approcha de lui pour lui donner tout ce qu'elle avait remonté.

— Commence à remplir les bols, je reviens avec des choses plus comestibles que la laine.  
Il acquiesça et l'adolescente passa la trappe pour la troisième fois, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, prête à dévaliser le frigo.

  


* * * 

  


Les deux adolescents passèrent les heures qui suivirent à manger, discuter et jouer, mélangeant ces trois activités dans tous les sens, sans grande logique, et les accompagnants de rires et de bonne humeur. Trop absorbés par leurs échanges et la douceur de cette soirée en tête-à-tête imprévue, au cours de laquelle chacun apprit à connaître un peu mieux un ami qu'ils appréciaient sincèrement, découvrant des mimiques, des attitudes et un humour qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas, aucun des deux ne vit le temps passer.

Lorsque le regard de Marinette finit par se poser sur l'heure, elle laissa échapper un soupir en réalisant qu'ils s'approchaient de minuit.

— C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse pas s'échanger de cadeaux.

Elle avait bien un cadeau destiné à Chat Noir dans l'un de ses tiroirs, mais elle voulait lui offrir en tant que Ladybug, pas en tant que Marinette.

— Ta présence est un cadeau bien suffisant, Princesse.

La jeune fille lui sourit, amusée et touchée par la sincérité de sa déclaration.

— Mais ce serait amusant de s'échanger des petites babioles. Pour avoir un souvenir de ce soir.

Elle laissa son regard parcourir la pièce, activant son esprit créatif et cherchant une idée. Improviser un cadeau ne devait pas être si compliqué...

L'inspiration lui tomba dessus d'un seul coup, lorsqu'elle aperçut la guirlande que Chat Noir avait détruite un peu plus tôt et qu'il avait poussé dans un coin de la chambre en espérant faire oublier cet incident.

— Je sais ! s'exclama l'adolescente en bondissant en l'air si soudainement qu'elle fit sursauter le pauvre Chat Noir.  
— Tu sais quoi ?  
— Ce que je vais t'offrir ! Juste, ne regarde pas, d'accord ?

Toute excitée et heureuse de son idée, elle trébucha dans sa précipitation, arrachant un sourire au garçon, mais réussit à reprendre son équilibre sans dommage et se dirigea vers un coffre au fond de sa chambre. Perplexe, le garçon la regarda l'ouvrir et se mettre à fouiller frénétiquement dedans, en sortant des quantités hallucinantes de tissus, de rubans et de tulle. 

Et puis la pièce tomba dans son esprit, et il se redressa à son tour.

— Hé mais si tu m'offres quelque chose, je dois te donner quelque chose en retour ! protesta-t-il en regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'une idée.

Malheureusement, tout dans la pièce appartenait déjà à Marinette, et c'était idiot de vouloir lui offrir quelque chose qui était déjà à elle. Que pouvait-il faire ? Après un instant de réflexion, il frappa sa paume avec son poing, fier de l'idée lumineuse qu'il venait d'avoir.

— Hé Marinette, lança-t-il en direction de son amie qui fouillait toujours son coffre, ayant visiblement du mal à mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Je peux t'emprunter de quoi écrire ?  
— Oui bien sûr, fais comme chez toi, répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée, sa tête ayant disparu dans les tréfonds de son coffre.

Avec un grand sourire sur le visage, Chat Noir se frotta les pattes, prêt à mettre toute ses capacités à l'œuvre pour créer un cadeau digne de sa princesse.

  


* * * 

  


— C'est bon, tu as terminé ?  
— Pas encore ! Un peu de patience !

Marinette serra son cadeau soigneusement emballé contre elle. C'était idiot, mais elle avait hâte de voir l'expression de Chat Noir quand il le déballerait. Elle avait également hâte de découvrir ce qu'il était en train de bricoler. Elle pouvait le voir découper, écrire et colorier, répandant au passage un désordre sans nom sur son bureau, mais il veillait à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas apercevoir le moindre petit fragment de ce qu'il faisait.

— Allez ! s'impatienta-t-elle en sautillant sur place. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre moi !  
— J'ai presque fini, assura-t-il. Et puis il n'est pas encore minuit tu sais.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. C'était vrai. Même si Chat Noir terminait maintenant, elle devrait encore attendre dix minutes avant de pouvoir s'offrir mutuellement leurs cadeaux. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle mourrait de curiosité. Que faisait-il ? S'appliquait-il toujours autant pour bricoler des cadeaux lui-même ? Ou bien le faisait-il uniquement pour elle ?

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer à cette idée et elle cacha son visage dans un coussin, bien contente qu'il ne regarde pas dans sa direction à ce moment-même. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se montrer patiente et regarder les minutes défiler.

  


* * * 

  


— Trois...Deux...Un...JOYEUX NOËL CHAT NOIR ! s'écria Marinette alors que l'horloge de son téléphone indiquait enfin les quatre zéros tant attendus.

Emportée par la bonne humeur du moment, elle se jeta sur son compagnon de la soirée pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cet élan d'affection, celui-ci se raidit de surprise.

— Ah...euh, bredouilla-t-il en rendant maladroitement le câlin. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Marinette.

Marinette relâcha son étreinte, les joues toutes rouges.

— Pardon. Je me suis un peu laissée emporter.  
— Pas de soucis Princesse, je sais que je suis irrésistible.

L’adolescente préféra ignorer le clin d'œil qui accompagnait cette déclaration et à la place choisit de revenir au sujet le plus important.

— On peut s'échanger les cadeaux maintenant ? sautilla-t-elle joyeusement. Le mien en premier !

Elle tendit son cadeau vers le garçon, incapable de retenir son impatience plus longtemps. Avec une expression à la fois amusée et curieuse, il le prit et le déballa.

— Est-ce que c'est...

Perplexe, Chat Noir regardait la souris en laine qu'il tenait entre les mains. Elle n'était pas très régulière et avait visiblement été tricotée par un débutant dans ce domaine.

— Comme ça tu pourras défouler ton instinct de chat sur autre chose que mes guirlandes, le taquina Marinette.  
— Hé ! protesta le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas d'instincts de chat ! C'était...accidentel.

Son amie rit avant de passer ses doigts sur la souris en peluche qu'il tenait toujours.

— C'est une de mes toutes premières créations, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je n'ai jamais voulu m'en séparer parce que j'étais vraiment fière le jour où je l'ai fabriquée, mais ça me fait plaisir de te l'offrir.

L'indignation disparut du regard du garçon pour laisser place à une tendresse sincère alors qu'il regardait la petite souris grise, un peu difforme mais à l'air très sympathique.

— Je suppose que Plagg va devoir apprendre à partager son fromage, murmura-t-il.  
— Quoi ?  
— Rien rien ! A ton tour ! 

Tenant fermement sa souris d'une main, il tendit son cadeau à Marinette de l'autre, un grand sourire fier étalé sur son visage. Sans prendre la peine de dissimuler sa curiosité, la jeune fille s'en empara et déchira l'emballage maladroit que Chat Noir avait confectionné. D'abord perdue face au petit tas de feuilles collées les unes aux autres qu'il contenait, elle finit par écarquiller les yeux en réalisant ce qu'était.

— Est-ce que tu m'as écrit...un livre ?  
— Exactement ! déclara le garçon, le torse bombé de fierté. Le tout premier livre au monde écrit par mes talentueuses petites pattes !

Marinette rit doucement puis reporta son attention sur le petit livre tordu qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Sur la couverture se trouvait un dessin brouillon et plutôt raté d'un chat noir armé d'un bâton et d'une princesse en robe rose.

— La Princesse et son Chat-valier servant, lut-elle à haute voix avant de lever un regard dubitatif en direction de son "Chat-valier" qui la regardait avec un immense sourire et des yeux brillants.

— C'est pas génial comme idée ? Continue à lire, continue ! 

Il tremblait littéralement de joie et Marinette se laissa contaminer par son plaisir. L'attention était adorable et il y avait visiblement mis tout son cœur. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle reprit sa lecture.

— Il était une fois une jolie princesse qui vivait tout en haut d'une tour. Ses talents de couturière l'avait condamnée à vivre recluse et à travailler toute la journée, seule et sans compagnie. Sa seule liberté était l'accès à une terrasse où elle aimait se réfugier la nuit pour admirer les étoiles. Une nuit, alors qu'elle pleurait doucement de tristesse et de solitude, un mystérieux homme-chat entendit ses pleurs et grimpa tout en haut de la tour pour la rejoindre...

Alors qu'elle continuait à lire doucement l'histoire qu'il venait d'inventer, Chat Noir observa Marinette, savourant chacune de ses expressions, le moindre petit sourire, chaque haussement de sourcil, le rougissement discret de ses joues et les diverses étincelles qui illuminaient son regard.

La température de la pièce était parfaite, son estomac s'était régalé et maintenant il était confortablement installé à côté de quelqu'un qu'il appréciait sincèrement, bercé par sa voix douce et mélodieuse qui donnait vie au texte. Se laissant porter par le texte et son sentiment de bien-être, il ferma les yeux et se mit à ronronner doucement.

Marinette interrompit aussitôt sa lecture, stupéfaite.

— Chat Noir ? Tu...tu ronronnes ?

Ce dernier ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, son visage tout entier tournant au cramoisi.

— N...Non, bafouilla-t-il en secouant la tête. Absolument pas.

Son amie le fixa un instant, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait en penser puis, face à la gêne évidente de celui qui débordait habituellement de vantardise et de prétention, elle éclata de rire. Un rire qui envahit la pièce, permettant au garçon de se défaire de sa gêne pour, à la place, se concentrer sur ce son si agréable et sur sa propriétaire.

— Tu es vraiment jolie quand tu ris comme ça.

Marinette se stoppa presque instantanément alors que c'était au tour de son visage à elle de se colorer en rouge. Elle fixa Chat Noir avec étonnement, son cœur ratant un battement lorsqu'elle vit la tendresse de son regard et de son sourire. Mais...Chat Noir lui disait sans arrêt des choses comme ça, et ça ne lui avait jamais fait aucun effet...pourquoi celui-ci la déstabilisait autant ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si vulnérable ? 

Instinctivement, elle porta ses doigts à son visage, là où aurait dû se trouver son masque. Est-ce que c'était ça la raison ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas Ladybug ? Elle contemplait les yeux si verts de Chat Noir, se perdant dedans pendant un bref moment. Elle combattait à ses côtés presque chaque jour, c'était son coéquipier, son partenaire. Elle était prête à lui confier sa vie. Et pourtant, c'était la première qu'elle se sentait véritablement proche de lui. Intime. Pour la première fois, ils partageaient autre chose que leurs destins de super-héros, et pour la première fois, son compliment était adressé à la véritable elle. A Marinette et pas à Ladybug.

Quittant son propre visage, sa main alla se poser sur celui de Chat Noir qui tressaillit, surpris.

— Hé Chat, murmura-t-il, profitant de cette proximité entre eux pour poser la question qui la taraudait depuis le début de la soirée. Il est tard...Personne ne va s'inquiéter de ton absence chez toi ?

A l'instant où les mots terminèrent de franchir ses lèvres, elle les regrettait déjà. Chat Noir avait reculé sèchement, le visage sombre et fermé. Il détourna la tête, cherchant à cacher le mélange de tristesse et de colère qui était apparu dans son regard.

— Non, répondit-il en serrant les poings. Personne ne va remarquer que je suis parti.  
— Mais tes parents...  
— Il n'en a rien à faire, la coupa froidement Chat Noir, la mâchoire serrée pour contenir sa colère et ses larmes.

Marinette sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé que Chat Noir puisse se sentir aussi seul et aussi triste. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce à quoi pouvait ressembler sa vie, prenant comme acquis le fait qu'elle devait ressembler à la sienne. Ordinaire, banale et simple, avec juste une touche de super-héroïsme en plus. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Elle se sentait tellement stupide d'un coup.

— Je suis désolée.

Ses excuses semblèrent avoir l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le garçon qui se ressaisit d'un coup et se tourna vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Tu n'y es pour rien Princesse ! Ne sois pas triste pour moi, demanda-t-il en lui prenant les mains. Je suis vraiment heureux d'être avec toi ce soir.

Son amie lui sourit timidement, pas dupe. Il pouvait user toutes les belles paroles qu'il voulait, cela n'effacerait pas l'ombre dans son regard. Mais elle ne voulait pas insister. C'était à lui de décider quand il voudrait lui en parler, et si même il avait envie de se confier à elle. Alors plutôt que de poursuivre la conversation, elle prit un ton plus léger et taquin.

— On refait une partie ? proposa-t-elle. Pour voir si tu es toujours aussi heureux après une nouvelle défaite ?

  


* * * 

  


Si leur début de soirée avait été animé de rires, d'échanges joyeux et de parties enthousiastes, l'heure tardive eut cette fois raison de leur énergie et ils renoncèrent rapidement à jouer, préférant s'installer devant un film. Marinette étala plusieurs couvertures par terre, ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine de coussins dans lesquels Chat Noir se laissa tomber avec bonheur.

— Ta chambre est si confortable Marinette !

Celle-ci s'installa à côté de lui, se roulant dans une des couvertures.

— J'adore tout ce qui est doux et chaud.  
— C'est parce que tu es douce et chaleureuse, Princesse.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant, les joues roses et les yeux brillants. Cette fois encore, le compliment avait une sensation différente de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre de sa part.

— Merci Chat. 

Ils échangèrent un sourire et lancèrent le film, heureux de cette étrange complicité qui s'était créée entre eux en l'espace d'une soirée. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Marinette se blottit contre Chat Noir, comme si c'était normal, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver aussi proche l'un de l'autre.

Celui-ci se raidit, surpris, puis profita du contact de son amie contre lui. Effectivement, elle était chaude, et douce, et elle sentait si bon...

Il se remit à ronronner doucement et cette fois, la jeune fille ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle était si bien, serrée contre lui, qu'elle aussi aurait ronronné si elle l'avait pu.

  


* * * 

  


— Marinette ! Tu es réveillée ?

Alors qu'on cognait contre la trappe de sa chambre, la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Perdue, elle mit un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle était dans son lit, alors qu'elle ne se rappelait pas s'y être couchée. Chat Noir ! 

Elle se redressa d'un bond, parcourant sa chambre du regard et constata stupéfaite qu'en plus d'être déserte, elle était rangée. Les boites de jeu de société étaient empilées dans leur coin, les restes de nourritures avaient disparu, son bureau était propre et dégagé et la pile de coussins et de couvertures où, elle en était persuadée, elle s'était endormie n'était plus là. Comment... ?

Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'interroger d'avantage, la trappe de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître ses parents qui portaient chacun un bonnet de Père Noël.

— Joyeux noël ma chérie ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

L'adolescente sourit et sortit de son lit pour les rejoindre en bas de sa mezzanine.

— Joyeux noël à vous aussi !  
— Tu aurais dû nous réveiller hier ! lui reprocha gentiment sa mère. Quelle idée d'avoir passé le réveillon toute seule.  
— Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-elle. J'ai regardé un film et je me suis endormie tôt moi aussi.

Alors qu'elle mentait à ses parents sans le moindre problème, son regard se perdit à nouveau dans sa chambre. La voir ainsi rangée éveilla un sentiment de tristesse en elle. C'était comme si la nuit précédente n'avait jamais eu lieu. Comme si Chat Noir n'était jamais venu.

— Marinette, est-ce que ça va ?

Sortant de ses pensées, elle réalisa que ses parents la fixaient d'un air inquiet. Aussitôt elle leur adressa un sourire joyeux.

— Oui oui tout va bien. Je suis juste encore un peu endormie c'est tout.

Son père éclata d'un gros rire tonitruant et posa sa main sur son épaule.

— Alors dépêche-toi de te réveiller, il y a une bonne bûche de Noël et plusieurs cadeaux qui t'attendent dans le salon.

Du coin de l'œil, Marinette aperçut Tikki émerger du tiroir où elle avait passé la nuit à la mention de la bûche, et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire avant d'offrir à ses parents un regard brillant d'impatience.

— Je vous rejoins de suite !

Alors que ses parents quittaient sa chambre, lui laissant quelques minutes pour se préparer si elle le souhaitait, Tikki sortit de sa cachette et fonça droit sur son amie.

— Joyeux noël Marinette !  
— Merci Tikki, joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

La petite Kwami pencha la tête, remarquant immédiatement la tristesse de son amie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Je ne comprends pas, murmura doucement l'adolescente. Pourquoi est-il parti sans dire au revoir ?  
— Et si tu allais regarder sur ton bureau ?  
— Quoi ?

Suivant le conseil de Tikki, Marinette se dirigea vers son bureau encore mieux rangé qu'avant que Chat Noir ne le mette sens dessus dessous la veille. Le seul élément non rangé était le petit livre maladroitement confectionné, placé bien en évidence, avec un petit mot posé dessus.

« Merci pour cette jolie soirée, Princesse endormie. Profite bien de ta journée en compagnie de tes parents, et encore joyeux Noël. En espérant te recroiser très vite, ton Chat-valier servant. »

Il avait dessiné une patte de chat à côté de sa signature, arrachant un sourire à Marinette qui serra le livre contre son cœur.

— Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Chat Noir, chuchota-t-elle doucement.

[ ](http://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=17/51/jytq.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> L'illustration a été réalisée par une amie (son instagram : https://www.instagram.com/aliam_vitam/ ). Merci de ne pas la réutiliser ou la reposter ailleurs.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !


End file.
